The Adventures of PB
Disney's The Adventures of PB&J Otter: The First Movie 2000 is a 2003 American fantasy musical hybrid film that is based on the 1998-2001 Playhouse Disney animated series of Disney's PB&J Otter. It focuses on an orphaned boy named Tony, his otter relatives Peanut, Jelly, and Baby Butter and their friends, Munchy Beaver, Pinch Raccoon and Flick Duck on Lake Hoohaw going on an adventure to save their home from his two mean and snooty aunts Hazel and May Fisher. It features songs written by Dan Sawyer, Fred Newman and Richard Mendoza. Cast *Jake Thomas as Anthony Henry "Tony" Fisher, an ambitious orphaned human wizard boy who is the main protagonist. *Jenell Brook Slack as Jelly Otter, the middle daughter of the Otter family who comes up with creative ideas and is the deuteragonist. *Adam Rose as Peanut Otter, the older brother of the Otter family who is trying to do "The Noodle Dance" and is the tritagonist. *Gina Marie Tortorici as Baby Butter Otter, the youngest sister of the Otter family and is the secondary tritagonist. *Gwen Shepherd as Opal Otter, PB&J's mother. *Chris Phillips as Ernest Otter, PB&J's father. *Nancy Giles as Auntie Anna "Aunt Nanner" Otter, Opal's sister. *Jason Harris Katz as Munchy Beaver, Peanut's best friend. *Caitlin Hale as Pinch Raccoon, Jelly's best friend. *E.G. Daily as Scootch Raccoon, Baby Butter's best friend. *Dave Foley as Flick Duck, Peanut's other best friend. *Kathy Bates as Auntie Hazel Fisher, Tony's elderly aunt and is one of the two antagonists. *Glenn Close as Auntie May Fisher, Tony's other elderly aunt, Hazel's sister and second of the two antagonists. *Joey McIntyre as Cap'n Crane *Jackie Hoffman as Connie Crane *Eddie Korbich as Ootsie Snootie *Lara Jill Miller as Bootsie Snootie *Bruce Bayley Johnson as Mayor Jeff *Carlos Alazraqui as Edouard Snootie *Grey DeLisle as Georgina Snootie *Roger Moore as Walter Raccoon *Constance Shulman as Wanda Raccoon *Pete Markham as George Rudolf Fisher, Tony's father (deceased) *Jeanie Runion as Susan Mary Fisher, Tony's mother (deceased) Music The score was composed by Thomas Newman while the songs are written by Dan Sawyer, Fred Newman and Richard Mendoza. Soundtrack #"Bubble-O, Popple-O" - Peanut, Butter & Jelly #"An Oodely-Doodely Day" - Tony, Peanut, Butter & Jelly #"Friends" - Munchy, Peanut, Flick, Tony, Pinch, Jelly & Butter #"No Big Deal" - Jelly, Peanut, Tony, Pinch, Munchy & Flick #"The Noodle Dance" - Peanut, Butter & Jelly #"All Together We Can Build It" - Peanut, Jelly, Munchy, Pinch, Flick & Tony #"Imaginings" - Peanut & Jelly #"Go Slow, You Know" - Peanut & Jelly #"No Place We'd Rather Be" - Peanut, Jelly, Butter, Pinch, Munchy, Flick & Tony #"Maybe" (End Title) (Jerry Cantrell, William DuVall, Judith Mason) - Judith Mason & Alice In Chains Production During 2001, Disney Junior was asked by many fans of PB&J Otter to bring the show back. Whie the request was denied, they decided to make a film. Disney made the film in the same style as the series just for the film. Trivia *The Film was originally intend to be live action with the characters animated, though it was too expensive. *When the characters do "The Noodle Dance", they wear hip-hop clothes. Category:Animated films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Disney animated films Category:Children's films Category:2D films Category:Cartoon and Live-action films Category:Hybrid Films Category:Films produced by Steven Spielberg Category:Films produced by Frank Marshall Category:Films produced by Jim Jinkins Category:Films produced by David Campbell Category:Musical films Category:Films produced by J. J. Abrams Category:Amblin Entertainment films Category:Cartoon Pizza films Category:Films directed by Ewan McGregor